


Voltron Trampoline Park and Arcade

by chocolatechipscones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Has art, I'm bad at art though so don't expect too much, M/M, Modern AU, This started as a joke but now I'm doing this, comments fuel me, skyzone au, trampoline park au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechipscones/pseuds/chocolatechipscones
Summary: This is a Skyzone Au, it started off as a joke in a group chat now I'm writing a fic





	1. Chapter one

Voltron Trampoline Park and Arcade was tucked on the side of the highway, next to a Holiday Inn. It wasn’t an extravagant place, just and old warehouse that was refurbished to hold kids birthday parties. Large trampolines stretched from wall to wall for one-half of the building; old games and unfair claw machines lay in the other. The walls were painted with garish space scenes complete with unfeasible robots and strange aliens. Keith didn’t understand why his brother, Shiro, so excited about opening the trampoline park but it seemed to make him happy. 

Keith didn’t like the trampolines that much. He always felt sick after jumping. What he did like was the arcade. He’d deny it to anyone but he could spend hours in the arcade. He had mastered controlling the claw machines, even if he always returned the prizes. His favorite game was Galra Escape, a racing game where you piloted a lion shaped spaceship and got to blow things up. As an employee he also had a key for unlimited turns on the games so he had all the top scores. He sometimes drew groups of kids when he played the game. It was a pretty basic shooter but it was special to him.

Keith worked odd jobs in the park, he did small repairs, manned the prize section for the arcade, and did other small things. Right now he was working at the front desk. As he checked in hyper kids that were practically dragging their parents along he let himself zone out a bit. 

“Hey! Could I please have two tickets, one kid and one adult?” Keith looked up and found himself face to face with some guy. He was tall and tan, exactly his type. Keith pushed those thoughts from his head, there was nothing attractive about the man standing there. He kind of looked like a child in a toy store, grinning widely and bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

He took the money offered and gave the man his wristbands. A tiny girl wearing round glasses looked up over the counter and poked the cash register “Did you know that the first cash register was invented in 1879?” She poked the cash register again “They’re cooler now though, I wonder what cash registers will be like in the future”. Keith looked down okay the girl “Okay.” He didn’t really know what to say, despite his job he’d never been much good with kids. 

As the two walked away Keith heard a bit of their conversation “It didn’t seem like that man was very interested in cash registers” The girl said petulantly   
“He probably doesn’t care much about the future, did you see how outdated his hair was? Who has a mullet anymore?” The pair giggled as they headed towards the trampolines, the man seemingly more excited than the girl”   
“I do not have outdated hair!” Keith grumbled to himself.


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYYY it's my art   
> (I'm sorry)

[](http://s1255.photobucket.com/user/spaceismygf/media/IMG_20170325_211750_zpsjisrzaos.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya thanks for reading! this is my first Voltron fic and third fic ever :0  
> Comments fuel me and I'll try to reply to everything   
> I'll probably update randomly


End file.
